Gracefully Annoyed
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: AU, One-shot, HaliYa. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, Yaya Yah gagal menjalankan tugasnya sebagai OSIS, dan itu semua gara-gara satu orang… *summarynya TT* *RnR? XD*


**Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy Galaxy own by Monsta Studios **

**Genre: Mistery (becanda kok ahahaha #heh) **

**Warning: AU, Halilintar x Yaya, No super power, Teen!Chara, (Maybe) OOC, Miss-typo, Gaje, Picisan(?)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

"Apa?" Boboiboy Halilintar, sulung dari tiga bersaudara yang menekuni karate menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan wajah tak senang.

Baru saja pemuda itu mau pulang ke rumah setelah 'disiksa' dengan pelajaran Bahasa Inggris selama hampir tiga jam, dan niat itu harus tertunda karena tiba-tiba saja seorang gadis yang sudah sangat dikenalnya datang menghadang.

"Halilintar, ikut aku ke kantor Kepala Sekolah sekarang," ucap sang gadis berjilbab pink dengan tegas, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura gelap dari si pemuda.

"Hah?" Halilintar mengernyit, kenapa tiba-tiba dia dipanggil ke ruang Kepsek? Hari libur kan masih lama.

"Dengar, sebelum masalah ini tambah runyam, sebaiknya kamu ikut saja. Aku janji akan memastikan kamu tidak akan sampai kena skors," jawab Yaya Yah, tetangganya sedari kecil yang juga menjabat sebagai sekretaris OSIS.

"Tung-apa?! Kenapa bisa…untuk apa aku diskors?" protes Halilintar. Seingatnya selama sebulan belakangan ini dia sama sekali tidak melakukan sesuatu yang kelewat batas.

Kecuali mungkin, menendang bokong siswa yang membuatnya kesal…tapi hanya itu kok.

Yaya menghela napas, tampak sudah menduga ini memang tidak akan mudah, "Aku bicara soal kasus yang terjadi di halaman belakang beberapa hari lalu. Kamu pasti tahu,"

Halilintar sama sekali tidak bereaksi, wajahnya masih sedatar papan talenan Mak Cik kantin, dan Yaya akhirnya menghela napas lagi.

"Ada yang membuat _graffiti_ di halaman belakang. Aku tahu beberapa orang menganggapnya seni, dan aku akui itu indah, tapi tetap saja yang namanya mencoret dinding di sekolah itu tindakan illegal, melanggar peraturan," jelas Yaya sambil mengacungkan pulpen berhias kepala dombanya ke hidung Halilintar.

"Lalu?" Halilintar merespon singkat, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Halilintar…" Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Mengaku saja, nggak apa-apa kok. Aku benar-benar tidak akan membiarkan kamu diskors lagi, aku janji," ucapnya dengan lembut, tapi tidak nyambung bagi Halilintar.

"Tunggu dulu, masalahnya apa yang harus aku akui?" Halilintar mulai lelah dengan pembicaraan tak berujung ini, "Semua itu kan tidak ada hubungannya denganku,"

"Apa maksudmu?" tatapan Yaya menajam, "Aku juga awalnya terkejut karena tidak menyangka orang sepertimu akan melakukan ini, tapi aku sudah lihat sendiri rekaman CCTV di sana, dan itu benar-benar kamu. Buktinya…" Yaya merogoh tas sekolah yang sejak tadi ada digendongannya, mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang sudah sangat familiar bagi Halilintar.

"Kau…bagaimana bisa…" si pemuda penyuka makanan pedas itu hanya bisa melongo melihat topi hitam-merah bermotif petir kesayangannya yang sudah hilang semenjak tiga hari lalu kini ada di tangan sang gadis.

"Sekarang, mau membantah apa lagi?" Yaya tersenyum kemenangan melihat raut wajah Halilintar yang sudah seperti maling ayam yang tertangkap basah.

"Tunggu, ini tidak benar…kenapa bisa? Topiku hilang beberapa hari yang lalu, aku bahkan sempat dimarahi Gempa gara-gara menghilangkannya," Halilintar kembali protes sambil merebut topi kesayangannya dengan kasar, dan Yaya terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya untuk sempat mengomeli kekasaran pemuda itu.

"Aku mengerti kamu masih ingin beralasan, tapi sudahlah. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, kamu tidak akan sampai kena skors," sahut Yaya.

"Iya lah, buat apa aku diskors? Lagipula aku mana tertarik dengan mencoret dinding? CCTV tidak bisa membuktikan apapun," ucap Halilintar, mulai emosi.

"Oh ya? Memang samar karena jarak dan kualitas rekamannya rendah, tapi aku, yang sudah mengenalmu semenjak kamu masih tidak berani pergi ke kamar mandi sendiri, sangat tahu itu kamu," sahut Yaya percaya diri.

Halilintar memutar mata, apa Yaya lupa kalau ada dua orang lagi yang punya fisik sama persis dengan dirinya?

"Aku tidak melakukan itu, oke? Kau tidak bisa menuduhku begitu saja. Bagaimana jika itu orang lain? Taufan misalnya," Halilintar akan merasa sangat wajar jika itu kerjaan adik pertamanya yang paling jahil dan sangat suka berbuat seenaknya itu.

Lagipula, bukankah _graffiti _itu identik dengan seni? Taufan itu berbakat dalam hal-hal berbau seni.

Oh lihat, tanpa sadar Halilintar malah memuji sang adik.

"Berdasarkan rekaman, pencoretan dinding itu terjadi empat hari yang lalu, jam setengah enam sore, dan aku sangat ingat Taufan sedang ikut pelajaran matematika tambahan, sedangkan Gempa ada rapat OSIS bersamaku, jadi tidak mungkin mereka berdua yang melakukannya," jelas Yaya sambil melipat kedua tangannya, iris karamelnya menatap manik sewarna darah yang ada di hadapannya dengan serius.

"Kemudian, hari itu tidak ada kegiatan klub karate, dan keesokan harinya kamu datang ke sekolah tanpa topi karena katanya topimu hilang, lalu aku menemukan topimu, di antara tumpukan cat semprot di lokasi kejadian. _Coincidence? I guess not,"_ senyum gadis itu semakin lebar melihat Halilintar tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Ikut sekarang?" tanya Yaya final, ingin segera menyelesaikan urusan ini agar dirinya bisa kembali ke rumah dan membuat biskuit.

Halilintar mendesah, tampak terlalu lelah untuk terus berdebat dengan teman masa kecilnya ini, "Oke, oke, kau menang," gumam Halilintar sambil mengenakan kembali topi hitam-merahnya.

Yaya tersenyum lebar, "Bagus, jadi sekarang kita bisa-"

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengaku kalah, kan?" Halilintar tiba-tiba maju dan mendorong Yaya hingga punggung sang gadis menabrak tembok di belakangnya.

"A-apa…Halilintar!" Yaya kalang kabut, tidak bisa kabur atau bahkan bergerak karena saat ini Halilintar mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya.

Posisi ini…

Yaya yang biasa menonton serial drama Asia (ayolah, dia sudah SMA. Wajar kan?) sangat tahu posisi apa ini.

Yaya ingat, orang Jepang menyebutnya dengan _kabe-don._

Dan _kabe-don_ biasa dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki pada perempuan ketika mereka mau…

_Hwaaaaa!_

Wajah Yaya otomatis berubah menjadi sewarna jaket pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku membungkam mulut cerewetmu itu sekarang? Masalah akan langsung selesai," bisik Halilintar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya, kedua mata merahnya memicing, sama sekali tidak peduli pada lawan bicaranya yang sudah mendidih dan mengeluarkan asap layaknya _rice-cooker._

"H-ha-hali…Halilintar, nggak boleh…k-kita masih SMA d-dan…a-aku…" Yaya merasa tenggorokannya tercekat.

Baiklah, diperlakukan seperti ini oleh tetangga yang cogan dan terkesan _bad boy_, gadis manapun juga pasti akan _doki-doki suru _seperti Yaya bukan?

"Hey, lihat aku," Halilintar berbisik lagi dengan suara rendah, tinggal maju satu senti lagi dan hidung mereka akan bersentuhan, ngomong-ngomong…

"T-ti-tidak…!" Yaya memalingkan wajahnya ke samping sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Oke, kau tidak memberiku pilihan," sebelah tangan Halilintar berpindah ke pundak Yaya, dan sang gadis masih terlalu takut untuk membuka matanya.

_Ah…_

_Bagaimana ini?_

Oke, Yaya sudah salah tiba-tiba ingin menyeret Halilintar ke ruang Kepala Sekolah di saat sudah jam pulang sekolah di mana hampir 90 persen siswa sudah kembali ke alam mereka.

Tapi Yaya mana tahu akan jadi seperti ini kan?

_A-aku akan jadi seperti tokoh utama serial shoujo!_

_T-tapi…jika itu Halilintar mungkin nggak ada salahnya…_

_Ah! T-tetap saja ini kan…_

"Eh?" Yaya perlahan membuka matanya setelah menyadari tangan yang tadi menyentuh pundaknya sudah tidak ada.

Oh, bukan hanya tangannya saja.

Tapi orangnya juga sudah hilang entah ke mana, alias melarikan diri.

Selagi Yaya berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri selama kurang lebih tiga menit, gadis itu telat menyadari satu hal.

"HEEEEEE?!" dan Yaya yang berhasil dibodohi cuma bisa jatuh terduduk dengan dramatisnya.

"_Jadi begini ya rasanya di PHP-in?" _batin Yaya nelangsa.

Kedua tangan gadis itu kemudian terkepal erat, tatapan matanya yang biasanya lembut dan penuh cinta(?) sekarang berubah menjadi setajam singa yang sudah menemukan mangsanya.

Tidak ada seorang siswa berandalan pun yang bisa lolos dari seorang Yaya sebelum urusan mereka selesai, dan tentu saja, termasuk pemuda petir berpakaian hitam-merah yang baru saja menipunya.

_Awas saja kau nanti, Boboiboy Halilintar!_

.

.

.

"Astaga…dia itu kenapa sih," Halilintar mendesah lega setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari si tetangga, meskipun harus menggunakan cara curang yang amat sangat memalukan.

Halilintar menepuk kedua pipinya yang memanas sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan, "Setidaknya aku bisa pulang sekarang," Halilintar menghela napas kemudian lanjut melangkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Sepenuhnya lupa kalau besok mereka masih akan bertemu lagi di sekolah.

.

.

.

Meskipun berhasil kabur, tentu saja Halilintar tidak bisa menjalani hari dengan tenang.

Baru saja mau masuk ke gerbang sekolah, pemuda itu sudah disambut dengan tatapan setajam silet dari gadis berjilbab pink yang _dikerjai_ olehnya kemarin.

"Ah…" Halilintar terdiam di depan gerbang, tidak berani bergerak barang satu sentipun karena tatapan mata Yaya yang seolah mengunci pergerakannya.

"Kamu hampir melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh kemarin, dan sekarang alasanmu untuk ke ruang Kepala Sekolah jadi bertambah," ucap Yaya sengit, sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan _comel molek_ yang biasanya tersirat di tatapan sang gadis.

"Apa maksudmu? Mungkin yang kemarin itu aku hanya sedang kerasukan," Halilintar memutuskan untuk cuek, karena menurutnya berdebat dengan gadis ini hanya akan buang-buang waktu.

"Huh, terus kamu mau bilang alasan kamu mencorat-coret dinding sekolah itu juga karena lagi kerasukan?" tanya Yaya sarkastik.

Setetes keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir secara komikal dari dahi Halilintar, "Hey, perasaan kau itu sekretaris deh, bukankah kasus semacam ini ditangani oleh komdis?" tanya Halilintar, mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Seharusnya iya, tapi mereka semua angkat tangan begitu tahu yang akan mereka tangani adalah Boboiboy Halilintar yang terkenal jago karate dan suka baku hantam dengan orang sembarangan," Yaya maju satu langkah, otomatis membuat Halilintar mundur satu langkah.

"Tapi tidak denganku," Yaya maju satu langkah lagi, dan Halilintar ikut mundur satu langkah lagi.

"Aku, akan, mengurus, semua, yang, melanggar, peraturan," Yaya maju tujuh langkah, dan Halilintar mundur tujuh langkah.

"Terutama, kamu, Boboiboy Halilintar," tegas Yaya, kembali maju tiga langkah.

"Ugh…" Halilintar ingin sekali mundur, tapi yang ada jaraknya dengan gerbang malah jadi semakin jauh.

"Yaya, aku bisa terlambat masuk kelas, dan begitu juga denganmu," ucap Halilintar lelah.

"Baguslah, dengan begitu alasanmu untuk ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah bertambah lagi, sedangkan aku, yang akan mengurusmu, tentu saja akan dimaklumi oleh Cikgu Papa," sahut Yaya masih dengan aura _ketegasan singa garang_.

Halilintar mendesah, masih sepagi ini dan moodnya jadi jelek mendadak.

Sekarang Halilintar jadi menyesal karena menyuruh Taufan dan Gempa berangkat duluan tadi.

"Sekarang, ikut," perintah Yaya, kembali mengacungkan pulpen dombanya ke hidung Halilintar.

"Jika tidak, aku benar-benar akan merecokimu dengan biskuit yang rasanya akan membuatmu jatuh cinta," entah ini ancaman atau bukan, yang jelas Halilintar merinding.

"Mana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa jatuh cinta sama biskuit?" gumam Halilintar sweatdrop.

"Ck, pokoknya kamu ikut aku!" bentak Yaya dengan galak.

Halilintar ingin sekali melarikan diri sekarang, tapi bagaimana cara mengecoh gadis ini?

"Ah…" bola mata merah Halilintar membola, mendadak mendapat ide.

"Hmm?" Yaya mengerutkan keningnya, curiga akan tindak-tanduk pemuda di hadapannya.

"Halilintar, aku bilang kamu harus-"

_Grep!_

Tanpa peringatan, Halilintar tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan Yaya yang saat ini masih mengacungkan pulpen ke wajahnya.

"Yaya," Halilintar mendadak memasang wajah serius, digenggamnya tangan sang gadis dengan erat, seolah takut untuk melepaskan.

"H-hah?" Yaya terdiam, mendadak tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi dengan pemuda di hadapannya yang masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Jika kau begini terus, jangan salahkan aku jika aku _khilaf_ loh," Halilintar tersenyum tipis. Hanya segitu saja, tapi sukses membuat Yaya _error_ mendadak.

"Jadi…" Halilintar mengangkat tangan Yaya yang masih digenggamnya, kemudian mendekatkan punggung tangan halus itu dengan bibirnya.

"E-eh?" Yaya, masih mencoba memproses apa yang akan dilakukan si pemuda meskipun otaknya masih macet karena 'serangan dadakan' tadi.

Punggung tangan Yaya semakin terangkat, dan Halilintar sendiri juga mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan sang gadis.

Singkatnya Halilintar hendak mengecup punggung tangan tersebut.

"Hwaaaaa!" Yaya yang akhirnya berhasil memproses apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat menarik tangannya sebelum benar-benar bersentuhan dengan bibir Halilintar.

"K-kamu…" Yaya menatap Halilintar dengan galak, tidak lupa warna merah seperti tomat matang menghiasi kedua belah pipi sang gadis.

"Hmm, kelihatannya aku kerasukan lagi. Sampai jumpa," Halilintar dengan cepat melenggang melewati sang gadis dan lari dengan kecepatan kilat menuju lorong sekolah.

Sekali lagi, Yaya ditinggal dengan wajah merah dan perasaan campur aduk karena jatuh dalam jebakan yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya, oleh orang yang sama pula.

"Ugh…tadi itu…nggak ada yang lihat kan?" gumam Yaya malu setengah mati sambil menutup wajah merahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dalam hati bersyukur halaman sekolah sedang sepi karena memang jam pelajaran akan dimulai 5 menit lagi.

Tapi kelihatannya Yaya lupa kalau ada sekuriti di sana…

.

.

.

"Hali~" Boboiboy Taufan, si biru maniak olahraga ekstrim yang suka tebar senyum, muncul mendadak dari tikungan sekolah dan dengan seenaknya merangkul sang kakak yang baru saja mau pergi ke kantin.

"Ugh, apa sih? Kalau mau minta duit, mending kau balik lagi ke kelas saja sana," sahut Halilintar ketus sambil berusaha melepas rangkulan sang adik meski tidak berhasil.

"Jahat ih, kesannya kayak aku ini cuma mau main sama kakakku ini kalau lagi bokek," Taufan cemberut sok imut, dan Halilintar sudah terlalu lelah meladeni pemuda yang satu ini.

"Terus? Kalau bukan minta ditraktir, kau mau ngapain?" tanya Halilintar tidak niat.

"Aku cuma mau ngasih tahu sih, Hali jangan sampai dapat panggilan ke ruang kepala sekolah lagi, soalnya minggu depan udah karyawisata," ucap Taufan setelah puas menggoda sang kakak.

"Hah?" Halilintar gagal paham.

"Itu pesan dari GemGem. Sekarang dia lagi di ruang OSIS," jawab Taufan, "Aku tahu kau nggak terlalu suka rekreasi di luar, tapi Gempa sangat ingin kita berdua ikut, jadi sebaiknya kau jadi anak baik sampai karyawisata nanti, oke?"

Halilintar memutar mata, "Ini juga bukan seperti aku yang mencari masalah kan," ketusnya sambil menyingkir dari Taufan, tidak mau dirangkul lagi.

"Eh? Tapi kan, aku dengar kau mencorat-coret dinding sekolah beberapa hari lalu," ucapan Taufan berhasil membuat Halilintar berhenti berjalan dan kembali menoleh.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti tukang bikin _graffiti _secara illegal bagimu?" tanya Halilintar sedatar tembok.

Taufan cekikikan, "Enggak, sih. Hali mana paham seni selain yang berhubungan dengan pukul-memukul?"

Halilintar mendengkus, "Ya udah kalau gitu nggak usah-"

"Tapi, Lin, kayaknya kau lagi dalam bahaya deh," ucap Taufan tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Halilintar gagal paham lagi.

Taufan tertawa lagi, "Soalnya itu…"

"Boboiboy Halilintar!" suara melengking yang bergema dari lorong sekolah memotong ucapan Taufan, berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Halilintar berdiri.

"Nah, itu maksudku…" Taufan mundur perlahan, "Pokoknya berjuang ya, Lin. Jangan sampai kau nggak bisa ikut karyawisata, kasihan GemGem. Daah~" pemuda itu kemudian langsung melesat kabur, tidak ingin terlibat.

"Argh! Ini benar-benar…" Halilintar jadi ikut berbalik, tidak jadi menuju kantin karena saat ini seorang gadis yang identik dengan jilbab pink dan pulpen domba tengah berjalan cepat ke arahnya, tidak lupa masih dengan wajah segarang singa yang kelaparan.

"Halilintar, dengar aku!" panggil Yaya tegas.

"Nggak mau, kau kalau mau dekat denganku bukan begini caranya," sahut Halilintar ngawur, masih berusaha menghindari sang gadis.

"Ap-ugh! Enak saja, jangan sembarangan ngomong ya," wajah Yaya memerah lagi, apalagi setelah ingatannya mengenai kejadian kemarin sore dan juga tadi pagi kembali menghantui pikirannya.

_Ugh, Halilintar benar-benar…_

"Ah! K-ke mana dia?" Yaya yang melamun, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kembali kehilangan keberadaan Halilintar.

"Aduh…mau sampai kapan kayak gini terus, sih…" Yaya menghela napas kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, benar-benar merasa lelah.

Kenapa Halilintar tidak menyerah saja dan langsung mengakui kesalahannya sih?

Jika begini terus kan Halilintar bisa kena skors beneran, dan artinya pemuda itu tidak akan bisa ikut karyawisata minggu depan.

Yang artinya Halilintar nggak bisa jalan-jalan bersamanya…

"Eh?" wajah Yaya memerah lagi, "M-maksudnya jalan-jalan bersama kami semua! Uhh…" Yaya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Jujur saja, bagi Yaya, ini adalah kali pertama dirinya kesulitan mengkondisikan murid-murid yang bermasalah.

Tapi bukan berarti Yaya akan menyerah sampai di sini.

.

.

.

Halilintar mendesah, kenapa latihan karate harus ditunda sih?

Padahal pemuda itu sudah sangat menantikan kegiatan ini, dengan begitu dirinya bisa lepas dari _kejar-kejaran_ _angsa _dengan Yaya…

"Jika sudah begini aku harus gimana…" Halilintar ingin pulang, tapi tidak bisa karena pasti Yaya saat ini sedang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah sekarang.

Gadis itu benar-benar keras kepala…

Tiba-tiba terbesit ide untuk mengecek langsung lokasi kejadian di halaman belakang.

Mungkin saja dengan begitu dirinya bisa membuktikan pada Yaya bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian ini…

.

.

.

"Wah…" Halilintar takjub melihat hampir seluruh bagian dinding gedung belakang sekolah tertutup oleh tulisan dan gambar-gambar aneh berbagai warna.

Harus Halilintar akui, hasilnya memang keren. Tidak heran banyak orang tertarik dengan _graffiti._

Tapi siapa yang melakukan ini?

Halilintar mendekat kemudian meraba permukaan dinding yang tertutup tulisan hasil dari semprotan cat.

_Eh?_

"Lembab…" Halilintar memperhatikan jarinya yang sedikit terkena noda cat berwarna merah.

Aneh, tentu saja.

Jika kejadian ini berlangsung beberapa hari yang lalu, kenapa catnya belum kering?

Seperti…

"Mereka melakukannya lagi," Halilintar memungut salah satu botol cat yang sudah kosong, menatapnya bergantian dengan coretan di hadapannya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, Halilintar jadi tertarik menyelidiki siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini, yang juga sudah mengkambing hitamkan dirinya…

"Ah! Sudah kuduga,"

Halilintar reflek menjatuhkan botol cat yang dipegangnya begitu mendengar suara yang mengagetkannya.

"Y-Yaya?" Halilintar melongo melihat teman masa kecilnya itu mendatanginya dengan wajah penuh senyuman percaya diri.

"Aku sadar kemarin, jumlah coretan di sini bertambah, tapi CCTV di sekitar sini sudah diretas. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mengawasi tempat ini hari ini, dan siapa sangka…" Yaya mengacungkan pulpennya lagi, kali ini ke arah manik kemerahan Halilintar.

"Sekarang, apa lagi yang mau kamu katakan sebagai alasan, hmm?" tanya Yaya penuh penekanan.

Halilintar benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kenapa kondisinya selalu tidak pas begini?

"Aku tidak melakukan ini," ucap Halilintar seadanya, yakin seyakin-yakinnya perkataannya tidak akan langsung dipercaya oleh sang gadis.

Yaya mendengkus, "Oh? Kalau begitu ikut aku ke ruang Kepala Sekolah dan ulangi lagi apa yang kamu katakan tadi,"

"Yaya…" Halilintar menyingkirkan pulpen domba yang rasanya bisa menusuk bola matanya kapan saja, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau bisa mempercayaiku, hmm?" tanyanya lelah.

"Bukti," Yaya melipat tangannya, "Buktikan padaku kalau kamu memang nggak bersalah. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan saat insiden _graffiti _ini terjadi?"

"Yang aku lakukan?" tanya balik Halilintar.

"Iya, apa yang kamu lakukan? Jika jawabanmu meyakinkan, aku akan mempertimbangkan hasilnya nanti," ucap Yaya.

"Yang aku lakukan…" Halilintar mencoba mengingat-ngingat, apa saja yang sudah dia lakukan lima hari yang lalu.

Saat setelah topinya hilang, dia…

_Eh?_

_Apa ya?_

Halilintar bungkam, benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang sudah dia lakukan lima hari lalu.

Ah, _typical _para Boboiboy bersaudara yang memang sudah pelupa dari sananya.

"Ayo cepat, aku menunggu jawabanmu," Yaya mulai tidak sabar, apalagi sekarang matahari sudah mau terbenam.

"Err…aku…pulang ke rumah…?" gumam Halilintar, mulai ragu apa benar dirinya sungguh bukan pelaku dari ini semua.

_Jangan-jangan benar aku kerasukan saat insiden ini terjadi…_

Halilintar merinding membayangkannya.

"Oke, kamu tidak bisa menjawab, buktinya juga sudah kuat mengarah padamu, aku mohon kerja samanya sekarang, Halilintar. Kamu tidak mungkin mau melewatkan karyawisata bersamaku kan?" ucap Yaya, mencoba untuk bersikap lebih lembut.

"Hah?" Halilintar mengerutkan kening, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Yaya tadi.

Yaya yang juga menyadarinya kembali merona, "M-maksudku karyawista…bersama adik-adikmu, bersama kami! I-iya, kami!" gadis itu kembali meninggikan suaranya, malu setengah mati karena barusan kelepasan ngomong.

Untuk sesaat, Halilintar tersenyum geli, Yaya benar-benar terlihat lucu ketika sedang salah tingkah begini.

"P-pokoknya begitu deh! Sekarang, ayo ikut," perintah Yaya, mencoba kembali tegas meski wajahnya masih merona.

"Aku tidak mau," Halilintar masih ngotot.

"Huh…baiklah, kurasa kamu memang benar-benar bebal. Aku kagum Gempa bisa sabar menghadapimu," desah Yaya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang kelihatannya adalah formulir dari dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu tanda tangani saja ini. Ini surat perjanjian berkelakuan baik yang sudah susah payah aku dapatkan dari guru BK. Tanda tangani, lalu besok kita temui Kepala Sekolah agar kamu masih bisa ikut karyawisata," ucap Yaya, mencoba memilihkan jalan tengah untuk si sulung Boboiboy tersebut.

Halilintar memutar mata, ini mungkin bisa dibilang benar-benar solusi yang sangat tepat, jika saja Halilintar memang pelaku dibalik kejadian ini.

"Ayo, tanda tangan," desak Yaya tidak sabar.

Halilintar mulai kesal, jika dia menandatangani surat ini, sama saja dia membiarkan pelaku yang sebenarnya lolos, dan juga tentu saja, merusak harga dirinya.

"Halilintar!" Yaya mulai emosi, "Hanya tanda tangan, dan kamu bisa pulang, astaga…"

"Tidak. Berapa kali harus aku katakan padamu, aku tidak melakukan ini," tolak Halilintar.

"Ayolah, berhenti mengelak, dan berikan tanda tanganmu, lalu masalah ini selesai," desak Yaya lagi.

"Ck," Halilintar, yang pada dasarnya memang sangat mudah terpancing emosi, merebut kertas tersebut dengan kasar, sempat membuat Yaya bernapas lega karena akhirnya Halilintar mau menurutinya-

"Nah, dengan begini masalah selesai," Halilintar dengan tanpa dosanya merobek-robek surat tersebut menjadi bagian-bagian kecil, meremasnya menjadi bola, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat, mengabaikan Yaya yang melotot melihat kelakuan tetangganya tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku juga punya batas kesabaran, dan kamu sudah tidak memberiku pilihan!" mata caramel Yaya kembali menajam, kali ini benar-benar terlihat seperti singa yang sudah siap menerkam mangsanya.

Halilintar terdiam sebentar, kelihatannya membantah juga percuma saja. Gadis ini pasti tidak akan mau mendengarkan apapun yang akan dikatakan oleh Halilintar.

"Yaya," Halilintar mendekat, kembali memasang wajah serius yang tampak 'bersinar' terkena bias matahari terbenam.

"P-percuma saja! Aku tidak akan jatuh pada tipuanmu kali ini!" bentak Yaya sambil berusaha jaga jarak dari pemuda serba merah-hitam tersebut.

"Enggak, aku cuma mau bilang, ada yang mau membeli biskuitmu tuh," ucap Halilintar santai.

"Eh? B-beneran?" gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, "Mana, mana, mana? Kebetulan aku masih punya dua kantong!" Yaya dengan antusias mengeluarkan dua kantong plastik berisi biskuit aneka bentuk yang entah bagaimana bisa muat di saku seragamnya.

_Krik krik krik…_

Kosong.

Syukurlah si jangkrik masih mau berbaik hati mengisi kesenyapan halaman belakang sekolah saat itu.

Yaya dalam hati merutuki kebodohannya. Lagi-lagi dia terjebak!

Gadis itu mendelik, dan seperti yang sudah dia duga, pemuda itu sudah hilang tanpa jejak.

"Tidak kali ini!" Yaya menyimpan kembali biskuitnya, dan tanpa membuang waktu lagi, gadis itu langsung lari menuju arah yang sama dengan yang ditempuh Halilintar untuk melarikan diri.

.

.

.

"Ap-kau!" Halilintar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yaya berhasil menemukannya, yang notabene sudah berlari lumayan jauh dari halaman belakang?

"Kamu tidak akan bisa sembunyi, Halilintar! Tidak sampai kamu mau ikut denganku!" teriak Yaya penuh amarah.

Halilintar merinding, Yaya ternyata bisa jadi sangat garang jika sudah benar-benar marah.

"Jika kau bisa menangkapku," Halilintar kembali fokus ke depan, ingin rasanya lari keluar gerbang mengingat sekarang benar-benar sudah mulai gelap, tapi jelas itu tidak akan menghentikan gadis ini.

Lagipula, mereka itu tetanggaan.

"Halilintar!"

"Tidak akan!" Halilintar menuruni tangga hanya dalam dua kali lompatan, dan siapa sangka Yaya masih tetap bisa mengejarnya tanpa terlihat lelah sedikitpun.

_Gresk gresk…_

"..!" Halilintar yang mendengar suara yang mirip gesekan dan desisan mendadak menghentikan larinya, "Masih ada orang jam segini?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

"Halilintar, awas!" dan Yaya yang juga tidak sempat mengerem kakinya karena licinnya lantai sekolah, otomatis menabrak punggung pemuda yang ada di depannya.

"Adaw!"

"Hwaaa!"

_Bruk!_

Hasilnya, keduanya pun terpelanting, jatuh, dan menubruk dinding yang kebetulan dekat dengan pintu menuju kolam berenang.

.

.

.

"Aduh…" Yaya meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak berdengung. Syukurlah dia mendarat di tempat yang tidak keras jadi tubuhnya tidak merasa nyeri.

_Eh, sebentar…_

Yaya membuka matanya, merasa tidak mungkin lantai sekolah akan sehangat dan seempuk ini.

"Hee?!" Yaya reflek berteriak, dengan cepat gadis itu berusaha bangkit dari posisinya yang mendarat tepat di dada Halilintar, namun tidak berhasil karena pemuda itu tiba-tiba menariknya, kembali menyandarkan tubuh gadis itu ke dadanya.

"H-Hali-"

"Ssst! Diam dulu," Halilintar yang sedang duduk bersandar membungkam mulut Yaya. Kedua manik merahnya masih fokus mengawasi _entah apa_ yang ada di balik tembok.

"H-halilintar…kenapa sih?" bisik Yaya setelah melepas paksa tangan Halilintar.

"Ada yang datang? Siapa itu…" Halilintar tidak bisa melihat wujud dari gerombolan yang kelihatan mencoba memasuki kawasan kolam berenang tersebut karena kondisi gedung yang memang hanya diterangi sinar bulan.

"Kita sebaiknya pergi," Halilintar bangkit dari posisinya sebelum membantu Yaya (yang masih nge-_blank_) berdiri.

"Kau nggak apa-apa? Maaf mengagetkanmu," tanya Halilintar.

"E-eh? A-aku nggak apa-apa, kok. M-makasih…" Yaya memalingkan wajahnya yang entah sudah berapa kali memerah hari ini.

"Ugh, meski begitu…bukan berarti urusan ini sudah selesai," ucap Yaya lagi dengan galak.

"Apa? Tapi ini sudah malam, dan ada makhluk asing di sebelah sana. Yakin nih nggak mau pulang?" Halilintar mulai jengah, apalagi dirinya juga lemah dengan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Jika aku melepaskanmu hari ini, kamu pasti akan kabur lagi besok. Pokoknya, kamu harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu," tuntut Yaya.

"Mempertanggung jawabkan apa? Soal aku yang sudah sembarangan memelukmu karena kau yang lebih dulu menabrakku?" tanya Halilintar datar.

"H-hey! Tentu saja karena sudah mencoret dinding sekolah!" bentak Yaya yang matian-matian menahan rasa malunya.

"Yaya…" Halilintar menghela napas, berusaha keras meredam emosinya, "Sebaiknya kita hentikan saja ini. Kau pikir, apa aku akan keberatan berbuat kasar pada perempuan?" dan akhirnya Halilintar memutuskan untuk mengancam sambil memasang wajah paling seram yang bisa dia buat.

Yaya tersenyum, "Oh ya?" gadis itu tiba-tiba menarik dasi yang dikenakan pemuda itu, mendekatkan kepala Halilintar ke wajahnya, "Dan apa kamu pikir aku tidak akan keberatan dikasari olehmu?"

Halilintar menelan ludah.

Baiklah, dia benar-benar lupa kalau Yaya itu ikut eskul taekwondo, dan entah sudah berapa preman sekolah yang berhasil masuk UKS karena berurusan dengan gadis berhijab ini.

Yaya kemudian melepaskan kembali dasi Halilintar, "Sekarang, ikut!" perintahnya.

"Yaya, aku tidak melakukannya, oke? Kapan sih, aku berbohong padamu?" Halilintar lelah lahir batin, gadis ini keras kepala sekali…

"Meski begitu tidak menutup kemungkinan itu kamu. Apalagi dengan rekaman CCTV, topimu yang ada di TKP, dan jelas-jelas kamu tadi ada di lokasi dengan coretan dinding yang sudah bertambah dan masih agak basah. Oh, dan aku lihat kamu sedang memegang cat semprot tadi," jelas Yaya panjang lebar.

Halilintar dalam hati mulai memaklumi kenapa gadis ini benar-benar bersikeras menganggapnya si tukang corat-coret dinding, pasalnya bukti cukup kuat mengarah padanya, dan dirinya sendiri tidak bisa memaparkan apa yang sudah dia lakukan saat insiden ini terjadi beberapa hari lalu.

"_Hey, Tom…selanjutnya di mana?"_

"_Dinding halaman sekolah sudah penuh, kita ke atap saja gimana?"_

"_Boleh tuh!"_

"_Wahahahaha!"_

"Hmm?" Halilintar untuk sesaat lupa dengan kehadiran 'makhluk asing' yang tadi ditangkap penglihatannya. Syukurlah pendengarannya berfungsi dengan baik.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yaya begitu menyadari gelagat aneh dari si tetangga. Halilintar tidak akan menipunya lagi kali ini kan?

"Ada yang tidak beres di sana. Kau tunggu di sini, biar aku yang periksa," ucap Halilintar serius.

Dilihat dari raut wajah si pemuda, Yaya bisa yakin kali ini Halilintar tidak akan mengelabuinya, "Tapi…nggak apa-apa hanya kamu sendiri? Memangnya berani?" pertanyaan Yaya kali ini sukses menusuk jantung Halilintar.

"S-selama mereka masih bisa kuhajar," Halilintar menyahut salah tingkah kemudian langsung lari menuju koridor, meninggalkan Yaya yang tertawa kecil melihat teman masa kecilnya itu ternyata masih penakut sama seperti dulu.

.

.

.

"Tapi beberapa cat kita kan ketinggalan di halaman belakang," seorang laki-laki bertubuh pendek bersuara.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya satu-dua botol kan? Nanti kita ambil lagi jika sudah selesai," sahut laki-laki satunya yang juga sama pendeknya, dan terdapat hiasan semacam ikat kepala di dahinya.

"Hehehe, jika kita berhasil melukis _graffiti_ di hari ini, kita bisa memecahkan rekor," sahut laki-laki yang paling pendek dan memiliki tato mirip kumis kucing, dengan semangat.

"Ayo semuanya, kita mulai berkreasi!" serunya lagi.

"Siap, Tom!" empat laki-laki pendek yang lain menyahut semangat.

"Hoo…jadi itu semua karena kalian ya?" kelompok laki-laki bertubuh pendek tersebut langsung terdiam begitu mendengar suara familiar nan mencekam tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang mereka.

"K-kau…" laki-laki yang dipanggil Tom tadi yang lebih dulu bersuara, meski tubuhnya masih gemetaran.

"B-Boboiboy Halilintar!" jerit kelima laki-laki cebol tersebut melihat pemuda bertopi hitam-merah berlambang petir yang kini berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan mata merah yang memicing tajam, seolah siap melubangi perut mereka satu per satu.

"K-kenapa kau…masih di sini? Ini 'kan sudah gelap…" salah satu dari mereka yang biasa dipanggil Bago Go bertanya ketakutan.

"Heh, terima kasih pada kalian, aku benar-benar tidak menjalani hariku dengan tenang selama seharian ini. Kalian tahu kan, aku benci jika kehidupanku terusik, apalagi tanpa alasan yang jelas," Halilintar maju sambil membunyikan punggung tangannya.

"Hiiiiii…" gerombolan yang biasa disebut Panglima Scammer tersebut saling berpelukan dengan tubuh makin gemetaran.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?" Halilintar bertanya sambil tersenyum, mengabaikan para Panglima Scammer yang seperti akan pipis di celana kapan saja.

.

.

.

"Halilintar!" Yaya yang khawatir karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara jeritan pilu yang saling bersahut-sahutan, langsung lari menghampiri tempat di mana Halilintar berada, dan langsung bengong melihat pemandangan di sana.

"K-kalian, apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung melihat kelompok Panglima Scammers yang sudah tepar tak berdaya dengan satu benjolan besar menghiasi masing-masing kepala mereka.

Halilintar yang berdiri di samping mereka sambil melipat kedua tangannya mendengkus, "Kalian semua, jelaskan yang sebenarnya," perintahnya pada para Panglima Scammers yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"S-sebenarnya…" Bagi Gi mendesis, susah payah mengangkat kepalanya.

"K-kami yang mencoret dinding di halaman belakang selama beberapa hari ini," sambung Bago Go lemas.

"Hee?" kedua manik karamel Yaya membulat, "T-tapi rekaman CCTV itu…"

"I-itu kami," Tom bersuara, "Kami…mencuri topi Halilintar yang saat itu ada di dalam lokernya,"

"Kemudian k-kami…kami yang bergiliran memakai topinya, mencoret dinding, kemudian sedikit menyabotasi kamera CCTV," penjelesan mereka kemudian diakhiri oleh Baga Ga.

Halilintar mendengkus, pantas saja topinya bau ikan basi(?) saat diserahkan oleh Yaya kemarin.

"Owh…" Yaya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, dalam hati gadis itu lupa kalau Panglima Scammers memang ikut eskul komputer, tentu saja menciptakan rekayasa di kamera CCTV bukan hal sulit bagi mereka.

"Aku ingat sekarang," Halilintar ikut bersuara, "Setelah kehilangan topiku, aku benar-benar panik sampai menghabiskan waktu selama hampir tiga jam keliling Pulau Rintis mencari topiku, dan saat pulang aku langsung diomeli Gempa," dengan kondisi pikiran campur aduk begitu, wajar saja Halilintar jadi tidak bisa mengingat dengan baik apa yang terjadi hari itu.

Yaya jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa sekarang.

Jadi benar dari kemarin dirinya sudah menuduh Halilintar sembarangan?

"Baiklah…" Yaya akhirnya berujar setelah beberapa detik terdiam, "Karena Halilintar sudah memberi kalian _pelajaran, _aku tidak akan mengapa-ngapakan kalian hari ini," ucapnya.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Bago Go penuh harap. Mereka benar-benar babak belur di tangan Halilintar, mana mungkin mereka masih kuat menghadapi Yaya yang juga punya kekuatan monster yang sama?

"Tapi…kalian HARUS ikut aku menemui Kepala Sekolah besok, dan berharap saja kalian masih akan diizinkan ikut karyawisata," tandas Yaya kembali dengan aura _singa garang_nya.

"S-siap!" setelah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah, kelompok Panglima Scammers tersebut kemudian langsung angkat kaki, tidak mau berlama-lama di sana.

Tidak jika masih ada Halilintar dan Yaya.

.

.

.

"Hhh…" Halilintar menghela napas, benar-benar sangat lelah tapi juga lega karena akhirnya ini selesai juga.

"A-anu, Halilintar…" Yaya yang berjalan di samping si pemuda berucap pelan.

"Hmm?" Halilintar menyahut tanpa menoleh.

"M-maaf ya sudah menuduhmu. Harusnya aku tahu kamu nggak mungkin melakukan hal semacam itu, lagipula gambarmu kan jelek," gumam Yaya malu-malu.

Halilintar sweatdrop, permintaan maaf macam apa itu?

"Aku sengaja mengajukan diriku untuk mengurus ini begitu tahu pelakunya itu kamu. Yah…aku juga kasihan pada Gempa yang sibuk mengurus kegiatan sekolah minggu depan, dan aku nggak mau kamu kena skors lagi, apalagi sampai nggak bisa ikut karyawisata, jadi…" Yaya kembali bersuara masih dengan wajah merona, sesekali gadis itu curi-curi pandang ke arah lain.

Halilintar terpana, dirinya baru tahu kalau Yaya ternyata sepeduli itu padanya.

_Gadis ini memang benar-benar…_

"Well," Halilintar menatap bulan purnama yang bersinar di tengah langit malam, "Mungkin satu atau dua kencan, baru kau kumaafkan," ucapnya santai.

"H-hah?!" Yaya langsung menatap Halilintar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar.

"Apa?" Halilintar balas menatap Yaya tanpa dosa.

"K-kamu…ugh! Kamu beneran kerasukan ya kali ini?" protes Yaya.

Halilintar tersenyum geli, "Aku hanya mengatakannya, bukan berarti aku memintamu kencan denganku," ucapnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Uh…" Yaya kembali merasakan panas menjalar di wajahnya, "K-kamu nggak bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu sesantai itu…"

"Tapi setidaknya aku jujur," Halilintar bersuara lagi, _"Meski ini memalukan sih…"_ Halilintar membatin sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis.

"Huh," Yaya mendesah, masih berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"_Sparring,"_

"Hmm?" Halilintar kembali menoleh ke arah sang gadis.

"Bagaimana dengan _sparring?"_ tawar Yaya ragu.

Halilintar mendengkus, "Kalau kau memang mau menghajarku, ya bilang saja," ucapnya geli.

Yaya tertawa kecil, membenarkan ucapan si tetangga, "Oke, oke, jadi gimana?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan segan-segan sama perempuan lho," jawab Halilintar.

"Justru karena itu aku suka," sahut Yaya ceria.

"Hmm? Kau suka padaku?" tanya Halilintar, lagi-lagi dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hey!" dan Halilintar akhirnya terkekeh karena berhasil membuat gadis di sampingnya ini salah tingkah.

Oke, meski kasus _Graffiti_ ini membuatnya kerepotan dan kena sial selama hampir seminggu, sebaiknya memang Halilintar harus berterima kasih pada Panglima Scammers karena sudah menghilangkan topinya.

Meskipun untuk beberapa situasi, jantungnya seperti akan melompat keluar.

Kelihatannya Halilintar memang masih harus melatih ketahanan jantungnya lagi setelah ini.

Eh, tapi bukan hanya untuk Halilintar saja, ya kan?

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**Hello~ kita ketemu lagi~ XD**

**Enggak, enggak don't look at me! #lah**  
**Saya lagi pengen ngelepas penat sejenak dan mau coba bikin sesuatu yang (mungkin) baru. Meski seriusan, nggak ada bakat samsek di hal-hal berbau romance X'D **

**Sebenarnya ini sedikit terinspirasi dari kejadian di kehidupan nyata saya dulu (yang tentu saja bukan saya yang mengalaminya ahahaha), ditambah beberapa adegan dari film kartun lama, akhirnya jadi lah FF ini. X'D **

**Eh, tapi ini masih akan ada sequelnya sih…mungkin #ditabok**

**Meski ini juga lebih banyak ngaconya ketimbang romance, anggap aja…romance/comedy? Hweeee otteokhae #tabok **

**Btw saya keseringan bikin Hali itu tipe cowok tsun-tsun ya? Iya sih…canonnya (kayaknya) begitu, tapi saya mau coba yang baru, karena saya udah sering menistakan Hali, sekali ini membuatnya kelihatan lebih ke Hero tipe _shoujo_ ga ada salahnya kan? Di sini malah Yaya yang kelihatan tsundere. X'D**  
**Meski tsunderenya Hali nggak sepenuhnya hilang sih di sini... **

**Jadi gimana menurut kalian? Jika ada kritik atau saran atau sekedar protes silakan ke kotak review ya~ XD **

**Next…saya masih akan bayar hutang~ tenang aja. Saya dah comeback kok UwU #heh **

**Ya udah deh, sampai jumpa lagi di fict berikutnya ya, Aku sayang kalian semua~ #lebay **

**Review please~**


End file.
